What Is Love?
by thecakehater
Summary: What is love? Is it to be seen? Or is it to be heard? If it suddenly touches me, Would it hurt? In this series of drabbles do not expect reading only your color-based couples. I won't write only the overly used couples like The Reds, Blues and Greens but don't worry I'll write some of them just not all of them.
1. A Stupid Bet and Some Underwear

_**What is love?**_

_Is it to be seen?_

_Or is it to be heard?_

_If it suddenly touches me,_

_Would it hurt?_

_What is love?_

_Is it as sweet as sugar? _

_Or is it as bitter as medicine?_

_If I try to taste it,_

_Would my tummy ache?_

_What is love?_

_Is it whenever I look at him_

_And he looks back_

_Then my heart stops beating?_

_Or is it just something the potatoes I eat?_

_What is love?_

_Is it when I'm with him,_

_And it seems like I'm flying?_

_Or is it when I fall I sleep_

_And it's him I'm dreaming?_

_What is love?_

_Is it this or is it that?_

_I don't have a clue just yet,_

_But I know if I'll stick with him,_

_The answers would come out sooner or later._

_ In this series of drabbles do not expect reading only your color-based couples. I won't write only the overly used couples like The Reds, Blues and Greens though as much as I adore them it's just tiresome sometimes. In this series, I'm going to write some not often used couples, the extremely cracked couples, the forgotten, the cross-over couples and if I ever feel like it, the color-based couples. I hope you'll like this series of mine and if I ever make mistakes please notify me. And of course I'd love to hear your reactions whether you like it or simply hate it. And if you ever have criticisms, please write it in a humane manner I have feelings too you know._

_And by the way majority of this series will be held in the Pokey Oaks National High School so prepare for some extremely annoying teen issues._

So okay enough with the introductions. Our first story starts off with a loud—

"—YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING RUFF! WAIT TILL I CATCH YOU, YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU STOLE MY UNDERWEAR YOU PERVERTED WORM!" yelled the rather pissed off puff as she flew after the rather scared Boomer while at the same time he held Buttercup's polka dotted undies tightly.

" It was a bet I swear! Brick forced me to do it!" explained the blue ruff as he flew for his life. Buttercup was rather scary when she's angered.

The poor blonde boy was dodging every laser beam that went his away. Oh why did he have to fulfill Brick's stupid bet? Oh why, oh why!

"DON'T EVEN F*CKING DARE MAKE UP PATHETIC EXCUSES!" it was obvious that Buttercup was in her maximum fury. By the look in her eyes she was ready to kill the foolish ruff.

This whole chaos started when Buttercup realized the Utoniom residence had an unwanted guest. And that said guest was stupid enough to enter the raven haired puff's room. Buttercup assumed that it was one of those idiotic paparazzi trying to meddle with her stuff just to write another stupidly false gossip article about her and her sisters. But no, it was no stupidly meddlesome paparazzi… it was the ever stupid Boomer disgustingly holding her "unmentionables" on his hand.

"What the f*ck?!" and that was where the yelling and chasing started.

"Shit!" Boomer's life flashed before his eyes, it was indeed his end.

Realizing that he was caught in act, the blue eyed ruff quickly made his escape. He could only imagine the pain he will be getting from Butch's counterpart. Will he survive after this? He doubted that from ever happening. He was going to die and it's entirely brother's fault.

_Why me? _He thought to himself.

What was he thinking? Was this badly structured counterpart of hers out of his mind?! Stealing her sister's underwear, is he asking for an extremely painful beating? Bubbles covered her face with her hand indicating that she was ashamed to call him her counterpart.

In the public's point of view it was an entirely different story. You see, these past few months Boomer and Buttercup were often seen together and a lot of people have suspected that the two has a rather secret love affair that they're too shy to admit. In which caused the both of them to shrug in disgust by the thought of being lovey-dovey together_. I mean that's just goddamn weird! _ Thought Buttercup when she heard about the rumors

Oh well, wait when she sees when the papers are published,

_Green Puff and Blue Ruff having a Lovers' Quarrel?_

_Buttercup Utoniom chases after true love with the one and only Boomer Jojo_

_Blue and Green Streaks yesterday stands as proof that BC and Boomer madly in love_

And as for Boomer, well, he'll just have to prepare for another beating when that happens.

And to think it was just because of **A Stupid Bet and Some Underwear**.

**I hope you'll tell me what you think about this and if ever you have any suggestions on how to improve my ever crappy writing then feel free to tell me**_** kindly….**_


	2. Creativity from the heart

**Creativity is from the Heart**

The first time someone confessed to Bubbles about his feelings was **Mike Believe**. He started off by "secretly" putting love letters in her locker for three weeks. He had a lot of cheesy pick-up lines and he always ended it with Ek. . which actually reads **Believe** in **Mike** if read backwards. Quite a creative lad don't you think? Being the shy guy that he was, it took him a lot of guts just to personally ask her for a date. And thankfully his efforts weren't wasted but sadly the two of them decided that they were better off being friends than lovers.

Another one of Bubbles' ex-lovers was **Mandark**. He caught Bubbles heart by naming a widely known software game; Emily which by the way is Bubbles' middle name that not everyone knows about. And like all ex-lovers, their story ended. And the main reason why was because Mandark only liked Bubbles because she resembles his first love Dee Dee.

So anyway, the point is Bubbles always had a thing for creative guys. All her exes always had cool tricks under their sleeves. And by that fact sends a certain ruff into dismay.

He really never was the creative type that was Boomer's job. So he was having trouble about how to ask her out, which was ironic since he was quite a Casanova. He could easily pick up chicks effortlessly but this girl is actually the very first to make him feel like this. In which he could actually think about the ever foreign word for his kind which is "COMMITMENT".

Shifting back and forth with irregular beating of his heart, he was thinking of creative ways just to ask her out. Maybe he could ask for Boomer's help…yeah right he isn't that desperate or is he? No! His pride would be in ruins if he did that. But it's a very desperate time and he is gravely in need of that idiot's help. Boomer is after all Bubbles' counterpart, so of course he'd know a thing or two to make him look good in her eyes.

But sadly risking his pride ended up into waste. Boomers answer didn't really make sense at all.

"_It's all in the feels bro",_ he knew making him high first was a bad idea. Really good effort was now wasted and he still didn't know how to woo his blue eyed goddess.

But by fate's twisted thinking Bubbles happened to be passing by their apartment window. Which made Butch think of a very good idea, who else could he get a better answer than Bubbles herself? But he just has to be extra careful about being found out.

Being a quick flyer it was easy for him to catch up with his girl to be. Bubbles hovered down when he called her name.

Heart pounding by her presence; let's just say talking to her didn't actually go as smoothly as he wanted it to. Well so much for looking good in her eyes.

But thankfully she managed to understand him and here's what she told him

_I didn't know you were studying art Butch, you should have told me earlier! Anyway, creativity for me is something that comes from your heart and doing what you do best._

Now that made Boomer's statement a little sense.

The next day he faked the mayor's voice and told the girls that a monster was disrupting the town.

The girls ended up surprised by a clearly undisrupted city and a goofily grinning Butch holding off a rather large heart shaped energy ball while saying, "Bubbles Emily Utoniom, will you go out on a date with me?"

So with a squeal, the very first chapter of their story ended as the next once was about to be created.

**This story is for the ever few Butchubbles Fans. I'm sorry I couldn't write it decently.**


	3. Elusive Dream

**Elusive Dream**

She knew from the start that it was stupid to fall in love with him. The chances of him noticing her were entirely impossible. She wasn't like them, she couldn't be like them and the worst part is…

She wishes she was.

She was no superhero nor was she a supervillian. She was fairly ordinary. No matter how hard she'd try to impress him, his eyes will always be on someone else. From the look on his cobalt eyes it was obvious that he was in love, she just wishes it was her.

But that would simply be one of those dreams that will never happen. Never in a million years. After all she is nothing but a minor character in their love story.

So how come despite being aware of all that, her senses won't stop tingling whenever he was near? Why can't her heart stop falling for him? Why can't she just give up?

In every beat of her roaring heart, it was for him and only him. As pathetic as it sounds, Robin Snider really does love Boomer will all her heart despite the painful truth.

Unrequited love is always impossible, no matter how much you love someone; you know it will never really happen.


	4. Once Angered, Just Run for your life

**Once Angered Just Run for Your Goddamn Life!**

Brick Jojo was late.

He should have left his house hours ago, and now his girlfriend's probably getting pissed off by him for being this late. An hour has passed since their meeting time. Even he'd be pissed off if someone made him wait for that long. She'd probably left already.

This wasn't the first time he accidentally forgot about their date. So in a way, she's probably used to it by now.

Speeding for his life, Brick didn't notice the blue streak coming towards him in an intensely high speed. This could only mean one thing…

*boom*

"Ow," both of them grunted in pain by the impact.

When Bubbles realized who she just hit, rage quickly overcame her senses. By the look in her eyes, Brick was very sure that the sudden wetness in his pants wasn't the cause of extreme arousal.

Bubbles was very scary once she was angered. She'd often lose her sense of ethics when Bubble-Vicious enters her system, and this, my friends, was the only thing Brick Jojo, the leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, feared the most.

"BRICK EUGENE JOJO! DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG YOU MADE ME WAIT?!"

"Crap," he cursed as he hovered towards an opposite direction.

No matter how sweet and innocent Bubbles is, one must always remember that** Once Angered, Just Run for your Goddamn Life**!

Good Lord I think I have a sudden frenzy over gfs with shaking bfs


	5. Chowder Of Death

**Chowder of Death **

It was suicide.

As the others watched him in horror and awe, how brave was he to do this all for her and how stupid was he to do it all for her.

He gulped at the sight of the bubbling broth of death. Dexter was official respected by his peers for what he was about to do at the moment. Risking his life for her happiness, now that's insane!

As he slowly reached for his spoon, his eyes shifted towards his beloved, she was anticipating for him to taste her work of art. _God, if you ever exist please don't let this be poisonous…_

His lips slowly opened, hoping for the best. As the suspicious substance slowly entered his system a mixture of emotions exploded within him and not the good kind.

"So? How was it?" she asked, He tried not to cough in front of her as tears filled his eyes but he managed to avoid them from falling and he even forced a smile at her.

"I-it was um ravishing! One high class cuisine!" Damn it was horrible!

He could see through her pink eyes how proud she was of her achievement. If having to eat poisonous chowders was what it takes to see her smile like that then maybe his sacrifice was worth it after all.


	6. Dolled Up

**Dolled Up**

_It was staring at her. _

Large blue eyes creepily watched her as she tried to figure out why it was there in the first place.

The longer she looked at it, the more it resembles him. Blonde hair and blue eyes how weird was it?!

She picked it up from her waterbed and found a note underneath it.

_So you wouldn't miss me too much, here's a tinier version of me. See you in five days_

_Love,_

_Boomer_

Badly sewn stiches outlined the doll, strips of yellow construction paper were pasted as its hair, the two buttons on its hair weren't even symmetrical in size but despite its imperfections, it was one of the best gifts Buttercup ever received.

She held it tightly and suddenly got startled by the sound that came out from it.

"_Missed me yet?!" _ His recorded voice annoyingly chirped.

"That idiot…" she shook her head with a soft chuckle.

As idiotic as he was, he sure knew how to make her smile but she'll never admit that to him face to face after all she does have a reputation to keep.

_Five days sure is long…_

**Not that good but eh…Too tired but not tired enough to thank all those who reviewed! And as for the girl named Brenda, Yes there is already thousands of titles just like this series but aren't there thousands of girls named Brenda out there as well? Not to sound mean but I find your question funny I literally chuckled after I read your question. But thanks for pointing that out anyway, I'm not very original when it comes to titles. **


	7. Stop and stare

**Stop and Stare**

_Stop and stare,_

_Don't move, don't you even dare._

_Don't run, don't hide,_

_Welcome to the dark side._

It was dark, the effects of the Anti-X Chemical was starting to kick in. It was hard to sense everything when you're so used of using your superpowers for it.

He was right, she was nothing without her powers. She was weak with them and she's even much much weaker without them.

_The painful silence surrounds you,_

_Eating up your very sanity_

_As the lack of light consumes you._

_All you can do is just stop and stare ._

She always hated the dark. Even back when she was still five years old, it always brought fear into her system.

His voice kept echoing inside her head eating up her very sense of reason. What did she do to deserve this treatment? Why was it always her?

Ever since they were little Him would always choose her in his manipulating schemes. Maybe that was the price of innocence...

_Stop and stare,_

_He knows you're there._

_Can you hear him approaching?_

_Can you feel him grinning?_

The thought of not knowing what to expect from Him was scarier. His words won't stop echoing in her head.

_**You're mine Bubbles, all mine**_

A sudden pain was forming deeply through her chest, blood was starting to stain her once blue tank top. Is this how she was supposed to die?

_Heart beating loudly,_

_You've still got you a bit of your sanity,_

_Well, at least hopefully._

_Wait, is that your blood dripping?_

She thought she was dead. Well she might as well be.

Death was far better than where she was right now. Any place was far better than being held captive by the devil himself.

She wasn't sure why Him was doing this to her. Trapping her like some kind of animal inside his cage and kept claiming that he loved her.

She was his own little possession. And she had no other choice but comply with his ever strange commands, because she knew there was no escape, she knew no one could save, she knew she was trapped…

**I know this pairing isn't quite welcomed or appreciated much but I guess I'm just twisted in my own way for liking this pairing a wee bit. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you'll still read my next story.**


	8. No One Else But Her

**No One Else But Her**

_Your heartbeat is going faster by the minute,_

_You've been dreaming about this moment,_

_She's in front of you just waiting for you to say a word,_

_But alas! For some reason you can't find the strength to speak._

_So what happens now?_

Mike Believe was never the type of person who could easily voice out his opinion. He always found it hard to talk or mingle with his peers. He doesn't really have so many friends. A lot of people would even forget who he was; a lot of people tend to ignore his very existence, even his very father.

Maybe that was why he made that accursed imaginary friend of his back in kindergarten. He was just simply lonely.

So you could imagine his awe when Bubbles suddenly talked to him. The last time they spoke was back in kindergarten. At first he was suspicious about her sudden action. It's not every day somebody would find the effort of talking to a nobody like him.

When Bubbles suddenly sat beside him during the first day of Art Class he simply ignored her efforts in talking to him.

But to his surprise, she didn't give up on him. Despite ignoring her, she didn't stop talking to him. And he had to admit, he found some of her strategies kinda cute. So slowly he finally opened up to her.

_You're breathing irregularly,_

_You got to find your voice to say it,_

_You're looking at her eyes,_

_This is your chance, your moment, your only time and place to let her know._

_And it's happening now…_

It didn't take long for the two to grow closer to each other in many ways than one. The two became each other's closest friend. They shared everything with each other, even their deepest darkest secrets.

So without noticing, Mike was actually falling harder and harder for the blue puff.

The first time he realized that he was, was the time when he almost died.

He was so consumed with his sculptor that he didn't notice Mojo's missile coming towards the window. It was designed purposely for the destruction of the Power Puff Girls and since Bubbles was beside him that time, so he was—

_*boom!*_

Everything happened so fast that it took time for him to process everything. The only thing he remembered was Bubbles gripping him tightly as she flew him to safety. And that was the time that he did something he hasn't done in years, reflecting everything that happened in his life so far.

And with that, he realized that Bubbles was the only one who cared enough to talk to him. She was the only one who cared enough to visit him in the hospital when he was still healing, she was the only one who cared enough and took an effort to be his friend. She was the only one who cared enough to listen to him when he needed someone listen? No one else but her…

_The voice inside you is telling you to say it,_

_Commanding you to spit it out,_

_The girl in front of you is growing impatient,_

_So that's it? Can't you see she's walking away?_

_I guess it won't happen after all…_

It's been a year now since he realized his feelings towards the girl. In that passing year it had been harder for him to hide it. He couldn't stand her being with some douchebag who didn't want her for who she is but only for the fame she'll give them.

It pained him to see her crying after every break up. It pained him to watch her pain. He wished he wasn't a coward. He wished he had the strength to tell her that he was all she needed. He wished she was his.

"_Wait!" she stops by your command._

_Opportunity only knocks once,_

_You got to open the door,_

_Before it's all over,_

_It has to happen now!_

He didn't have any superpowers to boast for, he didn't have any money to shower her with things she'd never even dreamed in her life and he didn't have the strength to tell her how much she meant to him.

But hey, a guy's gotta try…

"_I-i-i-"your stuttering,_

_She's looking at you in confusion,_

_This isn't the time for you to be a coward,_

_Be brave, tell her already!_

_Things like this won't happen tomorrow nor the next day nor any other day but today!_

Thinking, that was his first motion. His mind flooded with the positive side and the negative side of his attempt of changing his status in Bubbles' life.

Fear was stopping him from doing anything. What if she didn't feel the same? What if she'd never talk to him again?

After months of planning, it was finally the day…

Febuary 14, 2010, it was a Sunday afternoon. He picked the exact location where they first met, at the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

Anxiously waiting for her to arrive, he was practicing everything he was going to say. He was freaking out deep inside.

As she landed gracefully to the ground, his heartbeat stopped. Sometimes, he tends to forget how beautiful she really is. Her silky blonde, her pink lips and most of all her beautiful round eyes, everything about her was perfect.

She walked nearer and nearer towards him with a gullible look. It was a moment of truth. He was going to risk everything he has. He hoped and prayed that this would end well.

"So Mike why did you call me here again?"

_Here goes nothing_ he bravely thought.

"Bubbles—

"_I LOVE YOU!" it finally came out from your chest._

_Her face is filled with shock,_

_She's going to reject you, there's no doubt._

_You're now bracing yourself from falling apart,_

_So it ends now… _

Bracing himself from the collision, he knew this was going to end badly. Judging by her silence, rejection was coming his way. He really did screw up this time…

_But to your surprise,_

_A pair of hands is hugging you tightly,_

_You see her smiling in joy and so did you,_

_A new couple has been born!_

_With sparkling eyes, she asks "so what happens next?"_

Years have passed and everything in their lives where perfect. He was satisfied with was he has now.

A perfect wife, two extremely cute children and a life he never thought he'd have nor did he even thought he'd deserve.

Smiling at him with a sparkle in her eyes that never seemed to have faded, to him he was the luckiest man alive. Because no one else has what he has.

**MikexBubbles**


	9. Some Kiwis

**Some Kiwis**

That fool of a villain Fuzzy did not intend to shoot Mojo's highly dangerous ray gun at me it just happened that I was unfortunate enough to be right there at a bad time. Everything happened so fast, too fast for my own non-superpowered eyes. One second I was enjoying my amazingly delicious ice cream, then another second I'm lying flat on the ground lifeless. I guess bad things happen to people like me, most especially me after all I have always been the unlucky one.

Okay let's start from the beginning so all of this won't be so confusing to you. Oh yeah did I almost forget to mention my name? I did, didn't I? Well you'll find out eventually…

At exactly 2 p.m. I received a phone call from my girlfriend. One would expect a lovey-dovey tone of a voice would be heard from someone's girlfriend when she calls… well, she's not just like any other girlfriend she's the one and only Princess Morbucks. I know what you're thinking, _Princess? What kind of dumbass would date such a spoiled runt like her? _ You can't blame me she's hot!

"Hey Dumbass!" her shrieking voice painfully echoed in my ears, "I'll give you five minutes to come over and bring me some kiwi."

The hell? What would she even do with kiwis? Doesn't she already have loads of the stocked in their oh so big pantry? But before I could protest she already hung up leaving me with a scowl on my face.

What tiresome woman she is… damn it she only gave me five minutes! I ran to the door making sure I brought enough money for those stupid kiwis.

The market was a bit crowded, well it is after all a Saturday. After I finally bought her stupid kiwis, I thought I freaking deserved some motherf*cking ice cream after the drag I had to endure just to get them.

And this was the moment where we all started, me dead on the floor telling you a rather bland story. Oh well what a waste of time…

"Mitch? Mitch?" that voice sound familiar, oh how I freaking wish I could open my damn eyes right about now.

"Mitch Mitchelson if you dare die on me now you'll regret it!" wait is that Pri—

"Yaw!" I screamed in pain, she motherf*cking kicked me!

My eyes quickly opened from the impact, and they landed on her teary eyes, wait was she crying because of me?

"You idiot, you scared the sh*t out of me!" a hugged greeted me as I finally processed what was happening.

"Wait, am I dead or something?"

She didn't answer me but for the first time ever she smiled lovingly at me. _Yep, I am definitely in heaven and she's an angel that happens to look like Princess_…


	10. The Green Eyed Monster

The Green-eyed Monster

Tiny icicles formed on her spine as the monster's glare was directed straight at the guy beside her. She kind of felt sorry for the guy because in the next few hours he will never know what was coming for him. Maybe if he's lucky his stay in the Townsville Public Hospital will be for a month, _if he's lucky. _

Trying her best to avoid that dreadful conclusion, she did try to shoo him off. But oh, how stupid this boy was. Could he not see she was trying to help him? Could he not feel the green-eyed monster's devouring glare? Maybe he was too idiotic to understand. Oh well, she did try her best, but her best only made this poor unfortunate soul flirt harder.

After she finally escaped from the nameless idiot she went straight to the monstrous boy with dark green eyes who was hiding along a corner. She gave him the sweetest smile she could give before whispering to him in his ear, "don't be so rough on the poor guy okay?"

He wanted to protest, he wanted to point out the fact that the guy seriously wanted a death wish… but when he looked at her angelic face all his rage seemed to have magically disappeared. So instead he gave her a smirk and said "yeah I'll just give him a little reality check". Then the unlikely couple kissed. After all no could ever tame the green eyed monster as well as the ever sweet Bubbles.

**Another Butchubbles Fic, which is actually from my idiomatic expressions, drabbles for my school project.**


	11. A Paradox

A Paradox

By:_ The Cake Hater_

_You and I are just too differently the same people living in this two-dimensional world._

She knew that look. She was aware of its hidden meaning. Those dark bright eyes tormented her throughout the day. That piercing stare had made her uncomfortable but she didn't plan to stop her from doing it. Because she too have been doing it.

Shame thrummed through her system when she realized the awkward beating of her heart. She shouldn't be feeling this. It was wrong, so very wrong.

She was supposed to be the leader; she was supposed to be the good role model. She was never supposed to feel anything from her enemy.

Two weeks ago, everything was okay. Her repressed feelings still remained repressed, just the way she preferred them to be.

Two weeks ago, everything was in perfect order. Her schedule was still perfectly followed. Her composure still wasn't ruined, just the way she preferred it to be.

Because two weeks ago, those said feelings were still unreturned. Two weeks ago, she wasn't aware of their mutual feelings. So now she wishes things were just as simple and perfectly ordered just like two weeks ago.

A lot of people would expect better things from her, which was understandable since she was after all one of Townsville's most respected people. To them she was flawless, invincible, untouchable…

But if they would just look past her intimidating aura and her almost perfect appearance, they might see her as a pathetic lost soul.

Blossom Utoniom, the leader of the Power Puff Girls, had a secret. a secret darker than Buttercup's ebony locks. She fell in love with a forbidden fruit.

That said fruit and her are a perfect definition of a paradox. Everyone would expect something like this to happen to Buttercup or even to Bubbles, but never her. She was too smart for this to be done by her. To be felt by her.

You see my darling readers, Blossom Utoniom fell in love with the ever vicious Berserk.

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

She was a fruit as rotten as fate itself… and Blossom was nothing but a confused butterfly captivated by its unruly stench. Together they form a paradox of ironic love and forbidden glamour.


End file.
